Inuyasha & Song REMIXED Rhymes!
by TheCookiegirl
Summary: Well Sesshygirl and I did some rhymes and verses of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and the gang. Inlcuding music remixes like Low Buy U a Drink and many more. WARNING SUPER FUNNY! R&R and dont forget to request songs aswell! : Rated T for adult language
1. Inu&Sesshy Rhymes Part 1!

**Inu/Sesshy Rimes!!**

These are original fan made rimes sooo…. DONT COPY THEM

**Disclaimer**: Sesshy and I are gonna own Inuyasha in a few years just wait but right now we dont own him at the moment

This Fic was writen with the songs:

**Lollipop- Lil Wayne Low- Flo Rida**

**What Hurts The Most- Cascada**

**Listen To Your Heart- DHT**

**Im so Hood- Dj Khaled**

**Buy U a Drank- T-pain**

**Pop Lock and Drop- Huey**

**Drop it like its hot- Snoop Dog**

**Killa- Cherish**

**Just loose it- Eminem**

**ChockHold- Gym Class Heros**

READ AND REVIEW pleaaase!! ()

* * *

sesshy so hot,sesshys so fine...MAN! I wish he was ALL mine! lol

by-sesshygirl!

GOD MADE COKE GOT MADE PEPSI GOD MAKE SESSHY SO DAMN SEXY!!

by-cookie!

SESSHY SESSHY! HE'S MY MAN NUN OF YA'LL HAIFS CAN HAVE HIM CAUSE HE'S JUS MY MAN!!(dont be mad sesshy lovers) lolzz

by-sesshygirl

* * *

YO YO YO HEY SESSHY IS SO FINE IS SO FINE HES SOOO MINE GO SESSHY YO YO YO GO SESSHY BUTTY DROP GO SESSHY GO GO GO GO SESSHY POP AND LOOCK-by Cookie

HE JUS POP LOCK AN DROP IT! ROTFL!! lMAO!! LOLZZZZZ TUT THAT THING UP DADDY!-by sesshysgirl

TUUUUT THAT FLUFF SESSHY MAKE IT ROOOLL !!-by cookie

SESSHY TAKIN OOOOVEER!! ONE VILLAGE AT A TIME! DEEMON MUUUUSIIC! UUUHHH-OH!

by- sesshygirl!

sesshy is a demon sesshy is a dog sesshy briings sesshygirl all turned on HAHAHAHAHA kiddin

by- cookie!!

DROP IT LIKE ITS HOOOOT SESSHY DROP IT LIKE ITS HOOOT DROG IT LIKE TENSSAIGA WHEN IT GETS UR HAND BURNED (that didnt rime but sounds cool) jjajaja

by- cookie!!

* * *

SESSHY IS A KILLA...BUT I REALLY WANT HIM...TONIIIIGHT,AND I GOTTA HAVE HIM TONIGHT SHOW YOU HOW TO BEAT DEMONS...TOOONIIGHT!! lol

by- sesshygirl!

when narakus in the crib ya drop it like its hot,drop it like its hot,drop it like it hoooot alsoooo...

T-tOATTLY DUUUDE! PARTY LIKE A SESSHY,PARTY LIK A INUTAISHO! T-tOATTLY DUDE!!

by- sesshygirl

SESSHY IS A KILLA HE GIVES US ALL THRILLAS THOUGH HE IS SO TIGHT SESSHYGIRL WANTS HIM TONIGHT HE WONT FIGHT HER HES ONLY GONNA BITE HER!!

by- cookie!!

AW AH UH OHHHH TOIKJIN NOW!

STOP!! SESSHY TIME! I KNOW I HAVE CRAZY FAN GIRLS AFTER ME ALL THE TIME AND I HOPE I CAN GET AWAY HOPEFULLY TODAY! BUT THERES ONE CRAZY CHICK I SEEM TO GET AWAY FOR! HER NAME IS WHIT-NAY SHES NICE AND SEXY I HOPE YOU MEET HER ONE DAY! TOIKJIN NOW!! AW UH AW UH AW UH!!

By- Sesshygirl

* * *

AND WHAT HURTS THE MOOOOST IS BEING SOOO CLOSE TO SESSHY AND WATCHIN HIM WALK AWAY! DONT WALK AWAY SESS-SHEEEY!!

By- Sesshygirl

COME HERE LITTLE SESSHY ON MY LAP GUESS WHOS BACK WITH A BRAND NEW RAP. YEA YEA YEA break it down ITS COOKS!!

SESSHY IS TRICKY HIS EARS DONT DO FLICKY. THOUGH HES A DOGGY HE NEVER SAYS shaaawty. HE HAS NO KUDDIES BUT HE REALLY IS A CUTIE

By- cookie

SESSHY IS THE KINGAWO!ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST! AWOSESSHY IS THE TOP COP! AND ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST!

By- sesshygirl

SESSHY GONNA BYE U A DRANK!wait a minet he gonna take tensiga toooo

Sesshoumaru:IMA TAKE YOU HOME WITH MEEE!LETS GET GONE WALK IT OUT IMA TAKE YOU HOME WITH ME!

By- sesshygirl

* * *

INU SNAPPIN

YEAAAA COOKIE

INU SNAP

INU SNAP

YEAAA SHAW!

FLICK UR EARS DO UR STEP U CAN KILL EM ALL BUY UR SELF

INU BOY WATS UR NAME LET ME TALK TO YOU BUY U A DRINK

IM COOKIE D U KNOW MEH IM BIG RIMES OHH WEE

I KNOW THIS FORUM CLOSE AT 3

WHATS THE CHANCES U COMIN HOME WITH ME?

BACK TO MY BED SHOW U HOW I DREAM

LETS GET THE JEWEL AND FORGET WAT WE DIIIID!!

By- cookie

* * *

SESSHY GOT ME IN A CHOKE HOLD AND I KNOW THIS SOUND SO OLD BUT I LOST JAKEN AGAAAAIN!! AND I KICKED HIM TO NEW JERSY AGAIN

By- sesshygirl

COOKIE WHY DONT YOU SCREEEAM INUYASHA'S MAKIN YOU FEEL GOOOOD SCREAM AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS IF HE'S MAKIN YOU FEEL GOOD

Inuyasha:IF YOU LOVE ME GIRL WHY DONTCHA...scream...IF IT FEELS GOOD WHY DONTCHA...scream...COME ON GIRL WHY DONTCHA...scream...

by- sesshygirl!

TO THE S TO E TO THE S TO THE S TO THE H TO THE O TO THE M TO THE A TO THE R TO THE O TO THE U goddd that was loong!

AND BAGGY HAKAMA PANTS WITH THE ARMY AND THE FLUFF HEEEY SPICE IT UP AND GIVE THAT SESSHY BUTTY A SMAAAK HEEEY HE BEATS THE SHT NEXT THING U KNOW SESSHY GETS LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW

by- cookie!

SESSHY SOOO HOOD! NOW IF YA FEEL ME PUT YA SWORDS UP!HOO-OOD! JUS WALK IT OUT AND UR NOT DEMON IF YA DONT KNOW WHAT IM TALKIN BOUT!

By- sesshygirl

* * *

Cookie D

Sesshinem

We the best

Who?

We !!

We the Best

The Winners

We represent the forum from all around the world

AND U REPRESENT THE DEMON

Two Claws in the sky!!

Inu part:

Every body wanna Fukin know why i jump so high they ¨sit¨me so high

I do it cuz i wanna

BIG ass Idiots i do it cuz i could

GOt blood on my haori please

4X in my red tees

Livin life Like a Hanyou thats why these big ass youkai want me and you

But i aint gonna screw for them (keH)

Rather let sesshy kill them

By-cookie

* * *

SESSHYS STUNTIN LIKE HIS DADDY, STUNTIN LIKE HIS DADDY

Inuyasha: IM STUNTIN LIKE MY DADDY,STUNTIN LIKE MY DADDY

By- sesshygirl

* * *

SESSHYGIRL KNOWS THERES SOMETHING IN THE WAKE OF UR SMILE

SHE GETS A NOTION FROM THE LOOK OF YOUR AMBER EYEEEES (YEAA)

SHES BUILT A LOVE FOR U AN NEVER FALLS APART

ALITTLE PIECE OF U WILL BREAK HER APART!!

INU LISTEN TO YOUR HEART WHEN COOKIES CALLLIN FOR UU

LISTEN TO YOUR HEART WHEN SHEs CALLING FOR YOU

LISTEN TO YOUR HEART THERES NOTHING ELSE YOU CAN DOOO INU

I DONT KNOW WHERE YOUR GOIN INU AND I DONT KNOW WHY JUS LISTEN TO YOUR HEART WHEN SHES CALLING FOR YOUUU!

Inu you wonder if this fight is worth tell

your precious moments were all lost when you feel in the well!! (yeah)

They're swept away and nothing is what it seems

You were pinned to a tree... and trapped in your dreams!!

(To your dreams)

SESSHY LISTEN TO YOUR HEAART!!

when sesshgirl is callin for u

Listen to your heart

There is nothing else you can do

She doesnt know where you're going and doesnt know why

But listen to your heart

Before... you tell him goodbye!!

By- sesshygirl and cookie

* * *

SESSHY HAS THEM SEXY AMBER EYE BEAMS

BOOTS WITH THE FLUFF (WIDA FLUFF)

THE WHOLE FUEDAL ERA WAS LOOKIN AT HIS STUFF

HE SLIT NARAKU !! NEXT THIN U KNOW SESSHY GOT LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW

AND BAGGY HAKAMA PANTS WITH THE ARMY AND THE FLUFF HEEEY SPICE IT UP AND GIVE THAT SESSHY BUTTY A SMAAAK HEEEY HE BEATS THE SHT NEXT THING U KNOW SESSHY GETS LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW

sesshygirl rap singin

I aint never seen noin that made me go

this crazy alright spendin all my cookiedough

He has a millionare vibe and two swords to go

That beutiful face stole the show

So sensual, So icycold

Profesional killing alll whooooaaaa

By- cookie and sesshy!

* * *

**Well this is it!! the first Rhyme chappie!! if u loved this wait and see the future remixed rhymes!!**

**lollipop next!!**

**wub u all!!**

**Sesshygirl & Cookie!!**


	2. Lollipop REMIIX!

**LOLLIPOP INU/SESSH REEEEEEEMIIIIX**

Here you goo people another Sesshygirl and Cookie master piece enjooooy!! read and review!!

**Disclaimer:** someday we will own Inuyasha

This song was writen with

**Lollipop- Lil wayne**

* * *

Ow...Uh Young Cookie D babi!! and Sesshinem whooa!

Sesshy so sweet make sesshygirl wanna lik the wrapper

so he let her lick the wrapper

se se se sesshy lick me like a lollipop

i i i inu lick me like a lollipop

se se se sesshy lick me like a lollipop

i i i inu lick me like a lollipop

Choros:

Inu wanna love

Cookies goona loove

Sesshy never fears

Cuz sesshygirl likes to touch his lovley demon fluff

cookie part:

Okay, lil inu swears like I

He even wears his hair down his back just like mine

I make him new rimes even though some are not fine

Man, he aint never had a rime like mine

n´ man i never seen some eyes like his

That look that kills made me write all this

I told him back it up like jerp jerp

and i made his ears flick like whoa whoa

And thats when i ii i inu like me like a lollipop

(oh yea i like taat) loli loli pop!!

se se se sesshy lick me like a lollipop

i i i inu lick me like a lollipop

se se se sesshy lick me like a lollipop

i i i inu lick me like a lollipop

Choros:

Inu wanna love

Cookies goona loove

Sesshy never fears

Cuz sesshygirl likes to touch his lovley demon fluff

sesshyemin part:

I tell sesshy claw it up then stop

then pop Naraku like he's hot

o-o-or NOT

pop'em like he's n-n-not and dont stop

sesshy say the sword that he got aint sh

sesshy say the sword that he got aint this

sesshy say the sword they got cant hit Inu

but sesshy Tensiga can hit, like it cant miss

cookie D part:

Kagome cant do this and she dont do that

Inu need a refund need to take Kagome back to modarn Japaaan!

And like a pimp you need to tap that first

but tap me first...cause I like that

Choros:

Inu wanna love

Cookies goona loove

Sesshy never fears

Cuz sesshygirl likes to touch his lovley demon fluuuff

Sesshyeminem part:

se se se sesshy lick me like a lollipop

i i i inu lick cookie dough like a lollipop

se se se sesshy lick me like a lollipop

i i i inu lick cookie dough like a lollipop

Cookie D part:

Inu say Im li li li like a cookie dough pop

so I let'em lick my wrapper

Inu want some cookie dooough(I licked that)

Inu want some dough(cookie dooouugh)

and hanyooous in da club(in da cluuub)

Sesshy & Inu part:

we wanna li li li li lick them, like their lollipop

* * *

**heeeeys!! did u love it?? so tell it to us in a review!! duuh!! jk jk anyway theres mooore stuff comin up!!**

**sounds like No Air to me!! if u wanna know stay tuned... sesshycookiestuff**

**Wub u all**

**Sesshygirl & Cookie**


	3. No air! Funny Remix!

**Heeeey guys!! another master piece this time its HILARIOS!! so enjoy r&r!! ()**

**chapter was writen with;**

**No air- Jordin Sparks ft. Chirs Brown**

* * *

cookie/sesshygirl part;

TELL ME HOW WERE

SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITH NO INU/SESSHY

(Cookie D Sesshynem remiiix)

sesshygirl part:

IF I SHOULD DIE BEFORE I WAKE

ITS CUZ SESSHY TOOK MY BREATH AWAY

LOSING YOU IS LIKE LIVING IN A WORLD WITH NO BONE EATING WELL

sesshy part:

IM HERE ALONE WITH MY TOKIJIN

MY HEART WONT MOVE ITS TRAPPED HERE WITH RIN

WISH THERE WAS A WAY THAT I COULD BE WITH U THERE

sesshygirl part:

BUT HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LIVE ALONE WITH JUST FICS?

CUZ MY WORLD REVOLVES AROUND U SESSHY ITS SO HARD FOR ME TO LIVE!!

Both Sesshy and Sesshygirl:

TELL ME HOW IM SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITH NO BONE EATING WELL

NO WELL NO AIRCANT BREATH CANT LIVE WITH NO WELL

THATS HOW I FEEL WHEN SESSHYGIRL CANT BE THERE

NO WELL NO AIR

COUGHT HERE IN THE MODERN ERA SO DEEP

TELL ME HOW U GONNA BE WITHOUT ME?

IF THERES AINT WELL WE JUST CANT BREATH

THERE IS NO AIR AIR NO WELL WELLL NO AIR AIR NO WELL WELL

Inuyasha:

I ran, I jumped, I flew right threw the village to be with you

theres no ropes or neclaces to hold me down for reeal!

Cookie:

some how your still alive, you took my under wear

and I tryed to smother you in your sleep

I dont know how you stayed alive but I dont even caaaaare!

Inuyasha:

so how...do you want meeee

to jus leave your under wear alone

cause your so dmn hooot!

Cookie:

well then I! guess...if you put it that way!

I could live with out jus one paaaaaaiiir!

but I was woundering if I could...

jus have one pair of yoooourrrrs

Inuyasha:

Im not suuuuurree!

but you think I could think about this?

cause I dont have many to shaaare!

Cookie:

come ooon

whats there to think about?!

jus ooneee paair!

Inuyasha & Cookie:

Lets jus swop oooone pair!!

one pair one pair onnnnnnne pair

Inuyasha:

tell me how Im gonna live with out one pair?

Cookie:

trust me baby your gonna live

with ooout one paaair...

Inuyasha:

got me out here with out uuuunder wear!

cant live with out one pair one pair

Cookie:

yes you can Inu-baaaBy!

jus one pair one pair

Inuyasha & Cookie:

ONE PAIR-AIR!!

ONE PAIR-AIR!!

one paaair...

* * *

**heey hey heeey!! this is a new masterpiece!! NO AIR!! **

**sooo wats nexts sesshy??**

**LOLLIPOP (CANDYMAN) AQUA!! stay tuned**

**wub**

**Sesshygirl & Cookie**


	4. Candyman Version!

**HELOOOOOOOOO!! did ya miss us?? jk **

**Its been a while but hey hey heeey!! here it is CANDYMAN!! REMIX! **

**This one is kinda chessy but guess what? sesshygirl and me are making new rhymse and mixes that wil ROLL!! so stay tuned have faith on us. **

**Disclaimer: INUYASHA!!sniff sniff SOMEDAY.. SOMEDAY ULL SEE SESSHY AND ME WIL OWN YOU!! wipes tears meanwhile sesshy and I do not own the anime or any of its characters or the songs we use for this fic and if you try to sue us narrows eyes I got a gun.. and evidence JK!!" lol**

**P.S Next chap is gonna rock!! just wait and see lol and if you got any request for us to mix dong mind and message me!! i will be waiting  
**

**READY FOR SPLUSHIES?? **

**Song:**

**Candyman (lollipop) by AQUA**

* * *

oooooooh- I AM THE DEMONMAN oooooh- COMING FROM FEUDAL JAPAN

oooooooh- I AM THE DEMONMAN oooooh- COMING FROM FEUDAL JAPAN

sesshygirlpart: I WISHED THAT YOUR WERE MY ANIMESHOP

SESSHY THINGS, I WILL NEVER GET ENOGH

IF YOU SHOWED ME TO THE 50 DEE

WILL YOU GIVE ME A SESSHY SPLUSHIE FOR FREE!!

sesshypart:

COME WITH ME HONEY

IM YOUR SWEET SUGAR SESSHY MAN

RUN LIKE A DEMON- FLY WITH ME TO WESTERN LANDS

BITE ME IM YOURS- IF UR WANT ME PLEAS UNDERSTAND

THIS IS THE BICEP OF THE SWEET SUGAR SESSHY MAN!!

YOU ARE MY BIG STRONG DEMON MAN-oooooo- COMING FROM FEUDAL JAPAN!!

sesshygirl part:

I WAS THAT I WAS YOUR FLUFF AND YOU'D WEAR ME NON STOP!!

sesshy part:

COME BE MY FLUFF-KUN AND NEVER STOP

COME WITH ME TO THE RIVER BEDS TO WASH UP

IF YOU GET ALITTLE TO STIIIICK!!

Cookie part:

OH MY LOVE YOU KNOW YOU ARE MY DEMON MAN

AND OH MY LOVE YOU KNOW I WANT TO COME AGAAAIN!!

sesshygirl part:

OH MY GOD- I LOVE THIS LITTLE SESSHYDOLL AND

OH MY GOD-- HOW MUCH IS IT WORTH AND

BOY OH BOY-- I KNOW I NEED THIS SESSHYDOLL

AND OH MY LOORD- LET ME BUY THIS SESSHYDOLL!!

YOU ARE MY SESSHYDOLL-- SPLUSHIE SPLUSHIE LOVE

YOU ARE MY SESSHYDOLL -- SPLUSHIE SPLUSIE LOVE !!

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! did ya like!? o well if not i understand -tear tear- but we got mooooore stuff up next. and guess what? ITS SURPRIIISEEEE!! -giggles- but i will hint you like always. -sniff sniff. do i smell 50 cent? nooo wait!! R&B!! -sniffs again- USHER!! huh? what else starts with I-N-D-E-P-E-N... o well you better figure it out in the coming chapters!! **

**mean while dont forget to stay with us kay kay lol.  
**

**Next chapter are some rhymes from posts in our topic, and -pause- A MYSTERY SOONG!! sooooo wait and seeªªª!!**

**·Cookie· and Sesshygirl**

**wubs :)**


	5. InuSessh Rhymes Part 2!

**HEY HEY HEEEY!! its us!! we are back!! Okay this chapter is the continuation of the first chapter, Inu/Sesshy Rhymes!! as you know its basically little pieces of songs mixed into hilarious verses lol, BUT!! we are including the rhymes posted in our Rhyme Topic so that means other people have wrote them ;) ENJOOOOY!! and hold on to your seat cause these are freakin funny"!! -laughs-...**

**Colaborations:**

**Caramella**

**Mystery Songs: -pause-**

**Just loose it by Eminem (duuuh I know we repeated it but this one is diffrent)**

**Get Freaky In The Club by Franke J. **

**Conflict Diamonds by Lupe Fiasco**

**So What by Ciara**

**Disclaimer: DUUH!! how can I own Inuyasha, if i did i wouldnt write fics I WOULD PUBLISH THEM!! so sueing peps -pulls gun out- you know what we mean.**

**Once again. ENJOOOOOY!! :)**

**p.s strong language included**

* * *

GUESS WHOS BACK BACK BACK

GUESS WHOS BACK BACK BACK

BACK AGAIN AGAIN AGAIN

SESSHYS BACK BACK BACK

TELL JAKEN

NOW EVERYONE REPORT TO THE FEUDAL ERA TO THE ERA TO THE ERA

NOW EVERY ONE REPORT TO THE ERA ALRIHT STOP-- SESSHY TIME!!

by. Cookie

* * *

i was by myself,eatin macaroni

when inu came by and gave me some bolony

i said "thank u inu, im ur biggest fan

he said "i kno, so from now on ima be ya man"

GIMME SOME MEAT GIMME SOME BREAD GIVE ME AND INU EATING RAMEN IN BED

By. Caramella

* * *

(Yeah, get freaky in the village, Ladies its ur Inu´mans c´mon)

inupart:

COOKIE LEMME SEE YOUR BODY GO LALA

NOW BACK THAT ROSARY UP AND MAKE IT GO BOOMBA

THE WAY U GRASP IT GIRL DONT STOP COMON BABY!!

GET FREAKY IN THE VILLAGE GET FREAKY IN THE VILLAGE!!

THE JEWL SHARDS

AND THE PRETTY GIRLS TASTE LIKE COOKIE CRUMBS

BY THE WAY SHE WAS TAKING IT OFF ME

MY GODNESS GIRL UR SO FREAKY UR SO COOKIE

sesshy part:

SESSHY AND THE WAY UR FLEXING THAT G-STRING (lol)

YOU GOT ME TOSING JAKEN ALL OVER OOOOH

I GOT THE CASTLE KEYS WANNA LEAVE WITH ME?

THEN SESSHY BABE HOP INSIDE!!

by. Sesshygirl and Cookie

* * *

" Conflict Diamonds"

SESSHY PLUSIES ARE FOREVER...EVER...EVER

SESSHY PLUSIES ARE FOREVER...EVER...EVER

DIAMOND IN-CRUSTED PLUSHIES AN SUCH MIGHT NOT BE MUCH TA OPHRA AND INUTASHIO

BUT TA THE LIL KIDS RUNIN ROUND ALL OVER THE PLACE TOUGHTIN GUNS AN SUCH

IT JUS MEANS SO MUCH SO WHEN U GO BACK HOME AN SEE ALL'EM ACTIN A FOOL

JUS REMEMBER. . . . .U WHERE LIKE THAT ONCE

by. Sesshygirl

* * *

Inuyasha Singing:

and they say

im a slut

im a ho

im a freak

i got a different gurl everyday of the week

you girls ar too smart

you are so dummy to believe

that stuff that you heard that they say about me

they say i kill this

they say i kissed that

but all of its fanfiction

none of its fact!!

Cookie:

And they say I done this and that

and he's mastered every

move in thee boooook!

and I say so whaaat(whooo)

so what

you my boyfriend and it dont matter what ppl think

I love the demon in yaaaa(yaaa)

they say he's been with Kagome and kikyo

and I say so what...so whaaat(whooo)

Cause you my boyfriend and

u may hang out in the forest but Im

always love the demon in yaaa

no matter what ppl think!

by. Sesshygirl and Cookie

* * *

**HEEEYY!! watchu think?? -jumps up and down- this was better huh? like the old times!! yaaay!! **

**NOW ARE YOU READY FOR MORE?? WOOOT!! DO IT CUZ WE GOT MORE COMING UP!! **

**and you got the message from last chap? did you figure out the hints? well if u did congrats!! lol **

**Dont forget to request songs if u wanna!! and R&R!! toooooo!! gosh ... jkjk **

**Also we would like to thank our reviewers!! we love you all!! -coughs- unlike others. jkjk we love you tooo readers but we would adore you if u reviewed!! makes us happy **

**Special Thanks To -eeks-:**

**Scorpioness- Yaaay!! thanks for the request and review!! -hugs-**

**PinkCasty- Wooooot!! thanks darlin! and here is moore !! lol**

**DarkKagome90- Thaanx sis!! thats how we roll!!**

**Jayray557- THAANKIES!! haha we appreciate the review!! -hugs- p.s you were our first reviewer!! yaay!!**

**THANK YOU ALL!! -hugs everyone-  
**

**Well thats it. if u wanna be up there just review serisously -narrows eyes- you know what i mean jujuju!! jkjk but really guys it means aloooot for sesshy and me and it gives us support for more!! wooot!! **

**Buh Byeee stay tunned:**

**·Cookie· and Sesshygirl**


	6. Love in this club part 2 and more!

**Heeeeeeeeey Everyoooneee!! THIS IS THE SURPRISE FOR YOUUU!! USHER!! LIL WAYNE!! and BEONCE!! wooooot!! and wait dont forget 50CENT!! AND KANYE WEST!! sorry for the loooong while but. here it is its special and it sounds wonderful so read and enjoy:)**

** Disclaimer: WE DONT OWN INUYASHAA!! but we are aloud to dream arent we? **

**Songs: Love In This Clup part 2 P.I.M.P Flashin Lights **

**p.s DONT FORGET TO R&R!! plz!! or else we will not update anymore -sniff sniff- i know i know but its cruel for us guys**

** REQUESTO SONGS ASWELLL!!**

* * *

LOVE IN THIS CLUB PART 2!!

Yea Yeah

Yea Yeaaah

Yo "RhyMes" I Hear You Man

Sesshyyyyy (shhh)

Yea Thats It Right Here

Cookie D Yeaaah!!

Were the queens, y'all know that (Cookie and sesshy! BabY)

Hes the king, came right back (Listen To It!!)

Yeaaahhh... Yeaaahhh

(OH!! REEEMIIIIX!!)

(Inu)

Now cookie girl their aint nothin more i can

say

you know by now i wanted your crumbs more than anything

if i run away and just let you leave

you'll be stuck in my head like a ramen noodles for free

(cookie)

I know you want it (yeaah)

im hesitating (why??)

you must be crazy (corse)

i got a man,(inu123) you got 2 ladies

(inu)

i know i love you forever

so this must be something special

You could be anyone you wanted

but you decided to LOVE ME!

no coincidence hell! it was meant to be

dont be shy go and let your inuboy get in

so you can tell all your fam peps

you was on tha remix liiiiiike...

(chorus)

In this era, In this era

Cookie, can you jump with me down the well cuz if you ain't scared say wassuuuup...

In this era, In this era

They can keep watchin, I aint stoppin, cookie i dont give a fuuuuuuck...

In this era, In this era

Cookie, can you jump with me down the well cuz if you ain't scared say wassuuuup...

In this era, In this era

They can keep watchin'

Baby i don't give fuuck... in this era...

(Cookie)

Baby, you know I'd jump down (the well)

But we can't have all these sunshine people staring, standing around

This cookie here is only for your eyes to see

But you getting carried away, saying "we can go whereever!! "

The way you're loving me like no other

(Imma make you feel insane...)

You're trying your hardest to make me jump in

But i'ma be jump down to give you what you want, and if you keep it uuuuuup

I strongly doubt this oldy well would hold me up

And I don't want sesshy rollin' up on us (I got you...)

I'm not hesitating, I just don't wanna rush

Cause you could be lovin anyone you wanted

but you decided to be lovin meee

no coincidence it was meant to be

dont be shy go and let your cookiegirl get in

so you can tell all your gaang

you was on this remix liiiiiike...

(chorus)

In this era, In this era

Cookie, can you jump with me down the well cuz if you ain't scared say wassuuuup...

In this era, In this era

They can keep watchin, I aint stoppin, cookie i dont give a fuuuuuuck...

In this era, In this era

Cookie, can you jump with me down the well cuz if you ain't scared say wassuuuup...

In this era, In this era

They can keep watchin'

Baby i don't give fuuck... in this era...

(sesshy boy)

Uh-Umm...

Sesshy want a thug

It started with a hug

And the rest went like this

I gave her neck a kissy-kiss

She gave my fluff a kiss back

I said I could love u more than D

I mean, i could do it better than he

Give you love, let you touch my tokijin

Sesshy, we could get it on

I'm like "shout out to cookie for remixing this sooong"

Girl, we could act like two demon fools

Have everybody think we doin everything doomed

Call meee sesshy, so i can make it juicy for ya

Meet me in down the well and you could be my secret lover (girl..) sesshy laugh

And it started in this era and now Im giving you love down the other side of the well-a

And we not gonna stop lovin just because

The fangirls in the crowd are bitchin on us

Cause we dont give a damn what they say

Thiiis iiiis...

D-DA REEEEMIIIXXX BAAABAAAY!!

(sesshyboy)

Come a little closa

Let this sesshomaru put it on ya

Need ya to know

What happens here stays here

(sesshygirl)

Well this sesshy girl is, Ready and willing

Souls Sistas got to glow

Gotchu standing at attention

happy to go looow!!

(Sesshyboy)

aint nobody watchin

dont worry fangirls cant see us

i know i got you HOT in here

now let me love youu

(Seshygirl)

you in the castle or the backyard

whereva you are

run and tell dat cookie

run it back on replay!!

In this era, In this era

Sesshy, can you jump with me down the well cuz if you ain't scared say wassuuuup...

In this era, In this era

They can keep watchin, I aint stoppin, Sesshy i dont give a fuuuuuuck...

In this era, In this era

Now run and tell ur gang that you were on daa cookie reemiiix!!

(Inu, Seshyboy, Sesshygirl, Cookie)

kings and queens.. yall know

yeah man

Sesshy, Sesshy girl (cheaaa)

what would music be without RhYmes'

Cookie

if we love in this era, in this era, in this era

Inuyashaaa

nobody will knoooow, baby...

* * *

FLASHING LIGHTS!!

sesshygirl part:

LIGHTS...FLASHIN...LIGHTS...FLASHIN... SO WHAT DO I KNOOOOO??

Cookies part:

WE DONT BELIEVE IN HOES AND JOCKS BUT WE BELIEVE IN SESSHYS FLUFF. CUTE EARS FROM INUS APARMENT COUTURE FROM THE SPLUSH DEPARTMENT!!

Sesshygirl part:

SO WHAT DO U KNOOOO? THERE SESSHY IS DANCIN IN THE MERRA(I dont kno how to spell o well )DANCIN SO SLEZZY, DEMON, WHY CANT LIFE ALWAYS BE THIS EASY? RIN CALLS AN ASKS "WHERE ARE YOU SESSHY?"

* * *

P.I.M.P

Cookie part:

I DONT KNOW WHAT U HEARD BOUT US BUT A MOFO CAN GET THE LOVE OUTA US

NO SESSHY STUFF, NO SHARDS YOU CANT SEE

CUZ WE ARE MOTHER FUKIN SOUL S.I.S.T.A.S

sesshygirl part:

SESSHY WANT THAT NEW SWORD THE BOOTS WIT DA FLUFF AN A NEW COACH SHEATH BUT HE CANT GET A MOFO SHILLING OUTTA ME!!

* * *

**Sooooo??' u like u love u hate? plx tell me!! even though u hated it haha welll guess what? UP NEXT IS EVEN BETTER!! no hints this time and if u wanna read next Rhyme Chap u GOT TO REVIEW!! Luvs, to our revieweres!! (you know who you are!! muaah love you guys) **

**cookie and sesshy :)**


	7. A Millie Special Edition

**HEYAAAAA MY PEOPLE! SURPRISE!!**

** Here I got for you.. the latests.. most wonderful.. and PIMPEST!! SESSHOMARU SONG DEDICATION!!**

...**and guess who wrote it? -drum roll- YOUR ONE AND ONLY... SESSHYGIRL!! Thats right honeys she.. wrote it entirely herself! and I was like...**

** DAMMN B!! I LOOOVE YOUR REMIX HUN!! So if you dont like it.. -cocks gun- You'll be meeting with me soon... - SORRY! random moment.. Give around of aplause for A MILLIEE SESSHY!!**

**Disclaimer: Sesshygirl owns him!! -points at her- DONT SUE ME! sue her -hisses- jk! lov ya gurl!! We dont own anything.. nor the song nor the characters.. only the lyrics remix  
**

**Song: A Millie- Lil Wayne**

* * *

(Sesshy)

A milli a milli as milli,

Ima demon lord, Ima young demon lord

Tougher then my luxurious hair

My demon power compared to yours just isn't fair

My poisons dripin' to the ground, no make that threw the ground

Cause I don't stop it cause I don't got time

(Jaken)

my seconds, minutes, hours go to the almighty Lord sesshoumaru

And the almighty power of dat sw sa sa sword sissta, brother, son, daughter

father motha fukin Naraku

Tell them fools "ha ha ha ha you can't catch'em you can't stop'em

(Sesshy)

I go by them Inu rules

If you cant beat'em then you take a pause

You cant man'em then you demon'em

You can't stand'em then you drop'em

You drop'em cause we hop'em like the easter bunny so demon please talk to the hand sign

Im ill

A servant here a servant there

Demoness bitch with long hair

with sake in her system

got her blood alcohol all the way up to 6.0 damn its all the way up there?!

But shes a partyin chick so lets go to duh club on my yuki cloud

hopin' them others see me like

(Inuyasha)

Look at that bastard Sesshoumaru

(Naraku)

He's a beast he's a dog he's the motha fukin reason we can't go easy

(Sesshy)

OK your a spider but what's a spider to a Inu-demon?

(Cookie & Sesshysgirl)

Nothin nothin you aint scarin nothin

He's on some other B.S

(Inu Naraku)

I call him 'the problem'

(Sesshy)

Call me what you want call me on my Tansiga

but I never answer Jaken

Damn I hate a proud demoness

don't you hate a proud demoness?

Yeah I beat a proud demoness

She ain't proud no more she changed her name to "My demoness"

Ha ha ha ha yeah hafling thats my girl an she shoots arrows excellent up in my dojo

turns to Naraku

You like a demon with no powers you aint get shit

lil' boy Im ill, not sick

And Im better then OK

but my toxic whip sick,

yeah my threads sick

yeah my kicks sick

yeah my swords are sick

Is my hair not shiny an thick?

Im it motha fucka

Im ill

Who dat? who dat say they gonna beat my ass...?

Naraku? Kyora?

But have they done it?

Call me mylord or Mr. sexy main

Boy I got so many females, Im Miroku's one an only idol

not just on earth cause everyone knows I am out of this world 24/7

Even Kouga couldn't diss it

Kagome say she like my face markings

so she got her lips poutin like Rin begging for somethin'

I do what I do, an you do what you can do about it

Hell I'll turn you to a toxic puddle

Dare me

Don't you compare me cause there ain't nobody near me

They dont see me an they dont hear me

They may feel me, but they fear me

I'm ill

West side

You like it?? an I said west side cause thats where they always say his castle is so shrug lol

* * *

**WOOOH!! How did ya like that huh?? WAS IT AWSOME? _yes it is!_ please tell us what you think of it in a review thank you We mean it, if you also have any request song.. any song.. we will remix it.. one way or another.. and those who requested and still are waiting for their requests.. -drops on knees- Please be patient!! We are working our tounges out mixes them soo wait!! thank you -**

**Meanwhile with the up coming rhymes and mixes. Sesshy and me demand for you to _Just Dance_ and if you can't do it and break your butt in the process then.. .-sighs- _Sorry, Blame it on Me_ it was me who convinced her to say this. **

**DONT FORGET TO REQUEST AND REVIEW!!**

**lov.you all!!  
**

**COokie/Sesshygirl **


	8. Just DanceSorry, Blame it on me REMIX!

** POP QUIZ!! jk.. lol. This is a little gift from us, to make you all laugh. Well this lil remix (sorry blame it on me) has a hidden story. We did it one day, acting hyper and mad with this annoying lil bitching couple from the forum, well anyways we changed names for indentity violation reasons so lol this remix might make you laugh . ANYWAY!! the dancy remix is up.. Just dance.. new and first lady Gaga single!! enjoooy!! its smexy **

**Disclaimer: We dont own anything... just the mixies.. :P!!**

**Songs: Just Dance- Lady Gaga ft. Akon**

**Sorry, Blame it on me- Akon**

**()  
**

**ENJOOOYYY!!**

* * *

Hertz sings:

I'm sorry for the times I puked at your home  
I was on sniffing you who smelled like a bone  
I'm sorry for the carpet that stayed that tone  
I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know  
That you were smelling like shit and wishing to pee  
On the street walls and screwing the scene  
I'm sorry for the times I would neglect  
I'm sorry that you got all wrecked

Piglet:

I'm sorry for the waiting your gurls have done

I'm sorry you gotta deal with all their boring suns.  
I'm sorry for the fact that I am not aware  
That you two cant sleep at night when the ugly niño is out there  
Because she is peeing in the streets like everyday  
Sorry for the smell that dont go away  
Cuz that bitch is the stinkiest thing in the world  
And how I am so proud to call her a hoe

I understand hertz is a problems  
And I am not too blind to know

All the shit he keeps inside him  
Even though he might not show  
And If I can't apologize for covering my nose  
Then it's just a shame we see  
That that thing has a girlfriend now you can put the blame on him

You can put the blame on him.

* * *

OOH OHOH!! E IS FOR EMERGENCY CUZ THE SESSHYS ANGELS ARE ON FIYA!! AND BEFORE YOU READ THIS RHYME ANYONE

Red wine

We are Convictd

Cookie D (oh, yeah)

SeSshy! (uh uh)

Inuyasha:

Girl I've had a little bit too much (much)

And all these demons start to rush. Start to rush by.

How do you get in my hand?

Can't find my sword oh man.

Where are my ears, I lost my nose.

Why do-I wanna stay with you more?

I love this you Cookie baby, but I can't see straight anymore.

Keep it cool In what era are we on?

I can't remember but it's alright, alright.

Chorus:

Battle plan. Gunna be okay.

Da-da-doo-doo

I'll Will Stand. Right by you babe.

Da-da-doo-doo

Just stand. Gunna be okay

Duh-duh-duh

Stand. Stand Stand. ju-ju-ju-just Stand.

Cookie:

My inuboy your all that I adore

And where the hell did you put the sword . That sword babe.

Control your anger babe.

Everything comes with patience they say.

And we are going away tonight?.

How can-I-get you out of my head?

I love you Inuboy, but you got 2 girls more.

Keep it cool what where the names of those whores? (lol)

I can't remember but it's alright, alright.

Chorus:

Battle plan. Gunna be okay.

Da-da-doo-doo

I'll Will Stand. Right by you babe.

Da-da-doo-doo

Just stand. Gunna be okay

Duh-duh-duh

Stand. Stand Stand. ju-ju-ju-just Stand.

Sesshyboy:

When I walk by my western lands I'got you on my devil's claw

Can't believe my eyes women you are without a flaw.

And I ain't gonn' give it up, steady tryna stay put like a punch in'da jaw

I'ma hit it, I'ma beat it and until the til done until tomorr' yeah.

Sesshygirl:

Sesshy I can see that you got so much energy,

The way you twirling up that poisonwip round and round

There's no reason, I know why you can't kill them demons n'run to me

In the meantime stand, let me watch you break them down apart and ...

Battle plan. Gunna be okay.

Da-da-doo-doo

I'll Will Stand. Right by you babe.

Da-da-doo-doo

Just stand. Gunna be okay

Duh-duh-duh

Battle plan. Gunna be okay.

Da-da-doo-doo

I'll Will Stand. Right by you babe.

Da-da-doo-doo

Just stand. Gunna be okay

Duh-duh-duh

Stand. Stand Stand. ju-ju-ju-just Stand.

Sesshy and Cookie:

Go. Use your muscles win it out work and hustle

We got it, you two stay close enough to beat it

Go slow. Slice em, Kill em like so clean it's been molesto

(We got it)

and its donnne for..

(you got it)

Battle plan. Gunna be okay.

Da-da-doo-doo

I'll Will Stand. Right by you babe.

Da-da-doo-doo

Just stand. Gunna be okay

Duh-duh-duh

Stand. Stand Stand. ju-ju-ju-just Stand.

Just Stand. Gunna be okay.

Duh-duh-duh

Stand. Stnad. Stand. Ju-just Stand

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!? what do you all think? Well, tell us that reviewing thank you. **

**AND NEXT REEEMIIXXX!! will be based on requests.. So in the end.. it will be another surprise**

**Stay tuned!!**

**COokie and Ssesshy!!**


	9. Never See Your Face Again REQUEST! remix

**SURPRISE!! This next rhyme is dedicated and its a request from our awsome reviewer/reader PINKCASTY WOOH!! We love you gurl!! Round of aplause for her. claps Anyway back to this chapter. ENJOY!! Dont forget to read and review.. and REQUEST! so that would be R&R&R!! XD!! **

**Disclaimer: Ugh.. once again we own nothing.. just the remix.**

**Song: Never See Your Face Again- Maroon5 ft. Rihanna.**

**There ya goo PINKY!! ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Sesshy boy;

Now as this one night fades, I let you slip away

You said I am your type, But gurl I got more babes

It makes you burn the earth, you're not the one.

I'd let you be it, if you put down that baby sun (shine)

Seshygirl:

Now you've went down the well, Far away

I dont know if I will find you (find you fin you)

But you feel my breath on your fluff

Cant believe I'm doing this stuff (doin this stuff)

Sesshyboy:

Cuz you keep this sesshomaru coming back for more

And I feel quite better then I did ago.

Sessygirl:

And if I never see your striped face again, I don't mind

Both:

'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight

Cookie:

Sometimes you fight so well

It's hard to always win .

Inuyasha:

I lost, I can't tell

Where I ended, n'where you began.

Cookie:

It takes you time to learn

I'm with another man.

Inuyasha:

I wonder if he's half

The demon/lover that I am. winks

Inuyasha:

Now you've escaped somewhere else, Far away

Hell I know that when I find you (find you, find you).

Cookie you'll feel my breath, on your neck

You wont believe I'm right behind you (right behind you).

Inuyasha:

'Cause your scent keeps me coming back for more (Coming back for more)

And It lingered a little better than it did before

Cookie:

If I never feel your ears again, I don't mind

Both

'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight

Sesshyboy:

Sesshy sesshy

Please believe me

Inuyasha:

Find it in your heart to come with me

Promise not to mess with my mind

(Promise not to mess with my mind)

Sesshy:

Break it down , but take it easy

Cookie;

I'll make you think but it wont relief me

Sesshy:

Talk me bout taking my time

(Talk to me, talk to me)

Sesshy/Cookie:

'Cause you keep us coming back for you two

And damn we feel a little better than we did ago.

Sesshyboy/Inu:

If we never see your faces again, We don't mind

'Cause we've got much further than we thought we'd get tonight

* * *

**Well. thats it for today fellas! XD Hope you liked it and you already know how it goes.. R&R&R! And WE WILL LOVE YOU!! Like we love our reviewers:**

**PinkCasty **

**POCKYLUVR101 XD**

**TouchOfPink1 :3**

**Scorpioness :D  
**

**SO!! Babai for now!!**

**Wub,**

**--Sesshy and Cookie--**


	10. Gives You Hell!

**Hellooooooooooo...everyone. Haha, well sorry for the delaay... But here we have a new hit. Enjoy. And HEY! O_O Dont forget to request.**

**Gives you hell- The All American Rejects**

**Cookie`Sesshy.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**GIVES YOU HELL  
**

Sesshomaru:

I wake up every morning, with no emotions on my face

And it never feels out of place

And your still probably drooling for me, at a 24/7 pace

I picture how bad's your case

When you touch my fluff

Bet you wont get enough

Bet you wont get enough

When you see my hot stuff

Hope it makes you cough

Hope it makes you cough

OH BURN!

Sesshygirls:

Now fluffy you don't scare me.

Did your ice mask finally fall?

And did it ever leave a scar?

You always act so special dog!

I've never seen you act so cold,

Do you even know its getting old?

Truth be told I love you..

And truth be told I just like you!!

When you see my death glare

Hope you fall into hell

Hope you fall into hell

When I say your name

Hope it will tame

Hope it will tame (YOU!!)

Go and find Jaken he aint worth a damn. He'll treats you well

Cause he's fool, you're just as well, hope he gives you hell

I hope he drives you insane!

Cookie:

Tomorrow you'll be regretting you're health

Yeah, why am I still alive! If cookie won't ever love me in this time!

Truth be told I need you,

And truth be told Koga is better then you!

When you see my face you'll do a face plant hope you do a face plant

When you jump my way hope you trip and fall hope you fall into hell

If you ever find a Hoe that gives you treats and scratches you ears

Then she's a fool you are just as well.

You'll both burn in hell

Cookie:

Now you'll never know what you've done to me

You can take back you jewel shards

They were never good to me.

And here's all your Kikyo lies

You can look me in the eyes with that

sad sad puppy dog look that you work so well

Inu:

When you see my face

Hope you remember hell(hope you both burn in hell)

When I walk your way hope your jaw drops hope your jaw drops (no I know your jaw will drop)

When you hear this remix I hope you faint and dream of me (I hope you faint)

Kagome:

And you're the cheating dog so it's just as well I hope you go to hell

When you hear this little ditty

And you might jus hear others singing along

And I hope that it puts you threw hell

* * *

_**Howww wuzz that huh? Loved it? Haha anyway be expecting more..oh and please dont be scared and request any song.. alright?  
**_

_**Lovvvsss.. **_

_**cookie' sesshy..**_


	11. Ice Box! late but there remix!

**Heeyaaa!!! Sorry!! We forgot to publish this remixyyy... -cough cough- Well I forgot.. Forgive me?! Anyway Hope you enjoy this ice box. Lol! **

**Ice Box- Omarion**

* * *

Cookie:

Cussin' and Fightin'

We started it again..

I know that I "sat"you but you didnt understand!

I got memories.. and you are crazy

Inuyasha your not the demon I used to knooow!!

Oh! InuBoy I really wanna work this out

Cuz im tired fighting

And I really hope you still want me the way I want you!

SesshyGirl:

I said I really wanna work this out, damn Sesshy I'm tryin'

It's no one stronger then you, then you

But I got this.

Sesshy/Cookie:

I got this deep wound where my heart used to be (said I got this)

Deep Wound where my heart used to be

I'm so huuurt.. so hurt so hurt so hurt. X2

Cookie:

Good with my soul sista Cool with muh'big sista

I should try truth is that I wanna let you free but nooooo

I got memories.. and its driving me crazy

YOU AINT NOTHING LIKE THE DEMON I USED TO KNOOOW!!

SesshyGirl:

I don't mean to take it out on you sesshy baby but I can't help it

'Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that my last boo left it

And I, I apologize, for makin' you sad

Look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the SAAAAAME!!

WOOO

WOO

WOOOOO!!!

Sesshy/Cookie:

I GOT THIS DEEP WOUND WHERE MY HEART USED TO BE said I got his

STAB WOUND WHERE MY HEART USED TO BE

IM SO HURTTT!!! I m so huuurt im so hurt im so hurt!!!

Im so hurt im so hurt im so hurt!!!!!!!!!!!!

[/QUOTE]

Inu:

Girl I really wanna work this out, 'cause I'm tired of bleedin'

And I really hope you still want me the way I want you

I said I really wanna work this out, damn cookie I'm tryin'

It's no excuse, no excuse

To be stabbin!

Sesshy:

Why cant I get it right? I just cant let you go

I opened up Sesshygirl you let me down

I wont deal with that no more

This sesshomarus got memories.. this is crazy

You aint nothin like the girl I used to know!

I dont mean on taking this pain out on you "My lady" but I cant help it

Cuz my heart is on the same ol' conditions that your actions left it

and I APOLOGIZE! for making you cry

Look me in my amber eyes and promise that you wont DO ME THE SAAME!!!

Sesshygirl:

Boy I really wanna work this out, 'cause I'm tired of fightin'

And I really hope you still want me the way I want you and your boooody!

I said I really wanna work this out, damn sweet thang I'm tryin'

It's no excuse, no excuse

But you got me all upset over you!

Inu:

I dont wanna be pinned here out on this cold cold trunk

Dont wanna mess this up better keep your love on me gurl

SesshyBoy:

I dont wanna be stuck on upon this cold cold world

Dont wanna miss you love, better take me with you gurll......

* * *

_**Its not perfect.. its kind of rushed yeah I know. But its ours so we loved it XD **_

_**Hope you request song... **_

_**We are Rhyme gurus... **_

_**I'm feeling weirrd... **_

_**Lovvsss**_

_**cookkie'sesshy**_


End file.
